Chocolate-ame
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Siempre se encuentran en el campo de batalla, sin importar dónde este pueda llegar a encontrarse o el día en el que estuvieran, aunque, ¿no se suponía que ahora Shego era legal? Claro que, para alguien como Shego, las leyes se moldean con sus manos para adaptarse a sus necesidades. Las leyes y a lo que pudiera haberle echado el ojo, o a alguien más.


**Chocolate-ame**

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Jamás podría ser capaz de olvidar su violenta reacción que hizo que la arrojase, con férrea decisión, del tejado pero no directamente al suelo si no contra aquella dichosa torre en donde se electrocutó, con el grave peligro que ello conlleva, para terminar enterrada bajo los restos de la torre al derrumbarse sobre ella. Una acción que revisitó en múltiples ocasiones desde entonces y que siempre la ponía enferma puesto que era incapaz de reconocerse en ese momento. Ahí ella había sido la malvada de la función y Shego la inocente, por muy difícil que fuera imaginarla en ese papel. Entonces, ¿por qué la estaba provocando con tanto descaro? Sí, vale que siempre había sido así pero luego de lo que había sucedido, ¿no sería lo más sensato no hurgar en dicha herida?

La respuesta estaba bien clara: era Shego.

―¿Tan _vacía_ se encuentra tu vida, social para ser más precisos, que te has venido en este día a enfrentarte conmigo, _princess_?― le preguntó con ese tono casual mientras esquivaba un par de ataques basados en un intercambio rápido de puñetazos y patadas dispuestas a clavarla en el suelo de haber acertado en su objetivo.

Necesita mantener la calma y así evitar perder el control o, directamente, perderse a sí misma en la furia ciega donde creía que podía arreglar todos sus problemas dándole una real paliza a Shego y que, de esta manera, todo se arreglaría o, si no llega a ser así, pues ella se sentiría mejor. Eso hasta que se calmase y se percatase de lo que había llegado a hacer, de nuevo.

―Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, oh, espera, ¡si lo he hecho!― Kim con sarcasmo era, a ojos de Shego, una Kim mucho más interesante, y atractiva.

Le encantaban aquellas patadas voladoras de 360º que podía esquivar agachándose hasta casi tocar el suelo con sus rodillas flexionadas. Le ofrecían un punto de vista de Kim inigualable.

―¡Alguien está irritada!― canturreó Shego burlona―. ¿No te explicó tu mamá que en las farmacias venden excelentes pomadas para aliviar la _irritación_ en esas partes íntimas tuyas, _pumpkin_?

Ni que decir que el rostro de Kim se encendió ruborizándose de manera violenta, ante tamaña violación de su intimidad física de manera verbal, que, si no fuera por el movimiento que ofrecía su larga melena, se pensaría que su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de su pelirrojo cabello también.

―¡SHEGO!― se supone que dijo su nombre para protestar por lo último que le había dicho pero a oídos de la susodicha que gritase su nombre siempre le había parecido de lo más sexy por su parte―. ¡No hables de esas cosas! ¡Y no, no estoy así por algo, ni remotamente, semejante a eso!

Ciertamente podía hacerlo todo, lo que incluía luchar en cualquier momento o situación, pero luchar mientras su rival le habla de pomadas vaginales… tal vez eso sería llevar su _motto_ demasiado lejos.

―Oh, entonces está bien claro el por qué de la presencia por estos lares de Bitchy-Kimmie― por muy difícil que fuera creerlo, Shego había usado el mismo tono con ese "_Bitchy-Kimmie_" que con sus característicos, y más habituales, "_princess_, _red_" y demás pet-names que suele usar con Kim.

―Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí, Shego― le advirtió Kim, logrando ponerle el puñetazo más digno durante todo este combate que, desgraciadamente para ella, Shego no tuvo mucho problema en usar para lanzarla lejos de ella. Sin perder su sonrisa.

Pero claro que iba a ir por ahí. ¡Estamos hablando de Shego!

―Resulta muy triste que una chica como tú no tenga nada mejor que hacer durante este día que venir aquí a _entretenerme_ con tus movimientos― la amplia sonrisa, y la sugestiva mirada que le lanzaba, dejaba bien claras sus intenciones con dichas palabras. Lograr que Kim entrase en erupción, en todos los sentidos posibles.

―Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Shego― si el mejor ataque es una buena defensa quería decir que la mejor defensa sería un buen ataque, ¿no? Por probar que no quedase―. ¿Por qué será que una chica atractiva como tú no tiene nada mejor que hacer durante este día que cumplir con algún absurdo pedido de Drakken?― sí, le había dicho que era atractiva y no, no se percató de que se lo había dicho―. A todo esto, puede saberse qué quiere Drakken de una fábrica de chocolate porque si es para poder recibir alguno este día me parece a mí que…

―¡NO SIGAS POR AHÍ!― le interrumpió Shego a voz en grito pillando por sorpresa a Kim―. Si no me molesto en escucharle a él cuando me explica sus planes, mucho menos me apetecerá escuchártelo a ti, por mucho que con tu voz le ganes por paliza aplastante.

Vale, esto ya resultaba demasiado absurdo.

―¿Ni siquiera sabes por qué te mandó aquí?― y sí, por el tono de voz que ponía, estaba claro que Kim no podía creérselo―. Ya debe pagarte muy bien si te atreves a arriesgar el cuello por un poco de chocolate.

―Oh, por supuesto que me paga muy bien. Si de algo no puedo quejarme es de tener una generosa cuenta a mi nombre― y lo decía muy orgullosa a pesar de que dicho dinero era fruto de la delincuencia. Seguramente por ello estaba tan orgullosa―. Mi cuenta es tal que, en más de una ocasión, trató de que fuera yo quien financiase alguno de sus absurdos proyectos― Shego rodó los ojos condescendientemente―. Como si tuviera intención de tirar mi dinero por nada.

Kim no podía creerse lo que le estaba contando porque de ser cierto, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que así fuera, ¿por qué seguía _trabajando_ o, para ser más exactos, delinquiendo?

―¿Entonces por qué sigues delinquiendo si, además, habías sido exonerada de todos los cargos que pesaban sobre ti internacionalmente?

―Esto es lo que soy, _princess_.

―No― negó Kim muy seriamente―. Recuerdo que no hace mucho tú estabas en mi mismo lugar― una heroína.

―Cierto, pero ahora estoy en este y me encanta mucho más― Shego le dedicó una mirada de lo más diabólica―. No te preocupes por mí porque, dentro de un tiempo, tendré a una preciosa _pumpkin_ como compañera de profesión.

―¡ESO NI LO SUEÑES!― protestó Kim enérgicamente para lograr, únicamente, que Shego se riera a gusto de ella.

―Ops, lo siento mucho, _princess_, pero ya lo he soñado, en pantalla grande y en tres dimensiones― le dijo entre risas.

Kim puso un puchero, aunque no se trataba de su famoso "puppy dog pout", sí dejaba bien clara su postura al respecto.

―No tiene gracia― se quejó Kim con gesto lastimero pareciendo olvidar que no se habían citado para una charla de chicas si no que estaban en pleno combate. Claro que con ellas dos, en ocasiones, no se podía diferenciar estas dos situaciones.

―¿Eso piensas? Y yo que creía que, luego de tantos años aguantando al bufón, estarías más abierta al humor. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te acompaña en esta ocasión?― la pregunta era retórica y por eso Shego continuó hablando―. Cierto, porque el bufón hizo su última bufonada― y Shego no podía creerse que hubiera usado la palabra "bufonada"―. Dejarte de lado por su propia bufona aunque, si nos paramos a pensar en ella, ¿va toda pintada como en un cuadro abstracto? No, en realidad no lleva ni una pizca de maquillaje. ¿Viste colores estridentes que hace que te griten los ojos? Para nada porque viste monocolor en negro― podía verse como Kim iba, poco a poco, entrando en modo ebullición―. ¿Resulta patosa y sin ningún tipo de tacto? Yo diría que tiene elegancia y muy buen hacer. ¿Entonces tu bufón te dejó por una bufona? No, te dejó de lado por una ¡ninja!

Si bien era cierto, el que Ron la hubiera dejado por Yori, tampoco es que hubiera resultado un drama para Kim puesto que, en realidad, era más que consciente de que, por mucho que lo hubieran intentado, solamente eran buenos amigos y el haber tratado de convertir una amistad en algo más profundo solamente les hubiera atado de mala manera y traído desgracia por forzar algo que no era para darse. Lo que en verdad le molestaba a Kim era que Shego hubiera traído este tema en estos momentos en el dichoso, y cansino, día de San Valentín, que Ron le pidió libre para poder salir con Yori. ¿Pedirle el día libre? Ni que fuera su jefa o algo por el estilo.

―¡CÁLLATE!

El grito de Kim fue acompañado por una patada voladora que no llegó a acertar con su objetivo, el cuerpo de Shego, concretamente en su plexo solar, pero la ladrona fue capaz de esquivar apartándose de su camino, rodando sobre sí misma de lado, y golpeando a Kim por la espalda para añadir más empuje a la velocidad que llevaba de por sí. No pudo hacer nada para evitar estrellarse contra un panel de control. A continuación todo fueron chispas y ruido cuyas consecuencias fueron que una gran cantidad del chocolate, ya fundido, fue vertido por toda la sala llegando a cubrir a Kim.

―Bueno, dicen que los baños de chocolate son buenos para la piel, ¿o ya no lo son? Deberían ponerse de acuerdo algún día de estos.

De aquel monte de chocolate surgió una masa palpitante e informe que mientras avanzaba fue dejando partes de sí atrás hasta que se pudo entrever una figura humana. Kim Possible de chocolate.

―Esto sí que es muy triste, _princess_. Una cosa es que no tengas cita en este día pero otra muy diferente es que quieras convertirte en mi chocolate de San Valentín― se burló Shego para mortificación de Kim quien, con todo aquel chocolate encima, apenas podía moverse―. No te enfades que acabarás cociendo el chocolate.

No se sabe muy cómo, con eso de tener pringosas y cubiertas de chocolate las manos, pero Kim logró quitárselo de los ojos, y así poder ver, pero como había dicho Shego, no tardó mucho en ser incapaz de moverse por culpa de que el chocolate se solidificó atrapándola.

―Verás, _pumpkin_, esto seguro que te hará gracia, si es que puedes escuchar con todo ese chocolate por encima. Yo diría que sí que puedes ya que esa mirada lo dice alto y bien claro― dijo fijándose en el fuego de aquellos ojos esmeralda―. Como bien has dicho antes, se supone que nos dieron la amnistía por nuestros crímenes pasados y es bien cierto aunque, ya conoces al Dr. D y le gusta seguir sintiéndose _malvado_ así que, a pesar de tener los permisos, le gusta que actuemos como si aún estuviéramos del otro lado de la ley, y no pienso quejarme por ello porque de esa manera es como más cómoda me siento. Aparte de completamente desnuda, por supuesto― esto último vino acompañado de un guiño cómplice que ruborizó, por debajo de todo aquel chocolate, a una Kim Possible que, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no se le había olvidado como Shego la había vestido con uno de sus uniformes aquella vez que Drakken las tenía bajo su control mental―. Además de que esto es lo que soy y es como me gusta ser y vivir. Créeme que no me pasé años formándome un nombre para que ahora vengan esa banda de políticos buenos para nada a arrebatármelo.

Era obvio, por la mirada de sorpresa que puso Kim, que no se esperaba esa revelación por parte de Shego. ¿Cómo podía preferir ser considerada una delincuente buscada internacionalmente?

―¿Te gustaría que cambiasen tu estatus porque sí, _princess_? Pues lo mismo vale para mí― encogiéndose de hombros apartó a un lado todo este momento―. Bueno, yo había venido para algo y tengo que cumplir con mi horario pues no me apetece nada el que el Dr. D me eche uno de sus discursos por llegar tarde, sobre todo si termina siendo un discurso de San Valentín por habérselo estropeado.

Si la mirada de antes había sido de sorpresa, ahora mismo la mirada de Kim sobrepasaba aquella además de tener que sumarle un deje de pánico ante lo que se estaba imaginando por culpa de las palabras, que malinterpretó, por parte de Shego.

―¡Oi, ni se te ocurra pensarlo seriamente, _pumpkin_! Entre el Dr. D y yo no existe nada más que una relación laboral, y eso cuando me apetece trabajar, así que olvídate las pesadillas que te pudieras haber montado por cumpla de aquel estúpido hierbajo al que debí reducir a cenizas allí mismo aunque no hubiera quedado muy bien semejante acto de violencia, y contra la misma naturaleza, dejando una imagen poco ecológica por mi parte que ni siquiera mi verde constitución podría arreglar. Claro que si hubiera estado yo sola, y no pudieran relacionar mis actos con el Dr. D, ¿por qué no? Así les habría quedado bien claro quién es Shego en realidad― Shego se colocó cara a cara con Kim tan cerca que podía sentir el calor natural, aunque antinatural, que emanaba del cuerpo de la ladrona―. En realidad, entre nosotras dos, el Dr. D es el único que tiene pareja de San Valentín, la pobre en verdad tiene que estar completamente loca o desesperada, y sabiendo lo suyo con ese robot que se construyó pues no sé si estar con Drakken es un paso adelante o hacia atrás.

_¿Vivian Francis Porter?_

―Realmente yummy, _princess_. Ya que parece ser que no tendrás ningún San Valentín este año pues…― sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, Shego besó o, más bien en esta situación, devoró los labios de Kim en un beso de lo más dulce, en todos los sentidos de su violenta pasión―. En verdad eres todo eso y más, Kimmie.

Y con esto salió del campo de visión de Kim mientras se dedicaba a _robar_ lo que le había encargado Drakken que le _robase_ por mucho que, en realidad, no se trataba de ningún robo puesto que tenía el permiso de llevárselo, pagado hasta el último céntimo.

¿La había besado o se había comido el chocolate que, casualidades de la vida, se encontraba justamente sobre sus labios? Una cosa o la otra la verdad era que sus labios habían sido liberados y ahora podía dar voz a sus pensamientos. Y el único pensamiento que en estos momentos podía ponerle voz era…

―¿Piensas largarte y dejarme aquí así, Shego?

La muchacha se detuvo volviéndose hacia Kim y evaluándola o a la situación antes de llegar a una conclusión.

―¿Quieres un beso de despedida, _princess_?― ahora su rubor serviría para ablandar el chocolate―. Viéndote así de dulce, y pegajosa, me viene que parece como si te gustase quedar toda pringosa porque esta no es tu primera vez, aún recuerdo todo ese queso, dan ganas de comerte entera pero esta figura se resentiría con tanto dulce de una sola vez. Y no te preocupes que solamente se trata de chocolate y estoy segura de que algo así no podrá retenerte durante mucho tiempo. Puedes empezar comiéndotelo.

―Ah, claro, para que sea mi figura la que se resintiese, ¿es qué no piensas en mi cuerpo, Shego?

―Constantemente, _cupcake_― le respondió con un guiño cómplice antes de abandonar el lugar y dejando atrás a una ruborizada Kim.

_¡Cómo si necesitase que se lo pusieras tan fácil!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.


End file.
